Heart Clock
by Ranmak
Summary: He vuelto para dar un fic sobre la vida y sentimientos de cada unos de los merodeadores no metamos a Peter en esto por favor Sentimientos nuevos y otros antiguos. El tiempo pasa, y al crecer uno obtiene más problemas y temores. Marauders and Malfoy gang


**Fanfic de Harry Potter**

"_Heart Clock" _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author:** _Ranmak_

**Parejas**: _James x Lily – Sirius x Remus – Lucius x Severus_

**Contenido**: _K  T_

**Genero**: _Dramático/Romance/Humor/Angustia_

**N/A: **_Quiero decir que les agradezco mucho por los años (ya muchos años) de sus lecturas. Pero ahora al pasar los años he aprendido a valorarme y saber como escribir para sus gustos. Hehe! Les dejo con un fic de Harry Potter (He vuelto a sus andanzas al ver las imágenes de de la quinta película, que déjenme decirles que espero con ansias.) Este es otro fic de los años de los merodeadores, se que Lucius Malfoy no es de los años de estos, pero como todos lo ponen como parte, aunque sea unos años superiores de los demás, digamos que yo pondré a Lucius y a su pandilla (Pandilla refiriéndome: Narcisa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Crabbe y Goyle) Espero que les guste, pues voy a poner todo mi empeño en este fic, recuerden en mandarme Reviews, puede ser que haga unos "Fanarts" por cada capitulo, aunque sea una pequeña escena de cada capitulo. El primer capitulo es corto pero al pasar de estos comenzaran hacer cada ves mas largos (o depende de mi estado - -U no exijan mucho) Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, solo a la escritora J.K.Rowling (Que matare por matar a Sirius Black en el 5to libro ¬¬ consta que te tengo en la mira mujer. Aun así escribes bien,) _

**Chapter I: _"El problema de Sirius" _**

**(Sirius POV) **

_Siempre quise contar bien la historia de mi vida, pero ahora no es el momento ni la hora justa para comenzar hacerlo. Pues simplemente; no lo veo necesario. Creo que, es hora de hablar de algo que simplemente me alegra, pero a la vez me hace sentir de lado, de una manera, ¿cómo explicarlo? ¿Triste, melancólico? _

_Llevo más de seis años en Hogwarts, como siempre mis tres amigos y sin contamos conmigo, somos inseparables. Siempre haciendo travesuras, nuestros encantos a cada lugar que vamos…hacemos todo juntos, o por lo menos eso es lo que creía. De un momento a otro, el momento que menos pensé que podría llegar, había llegado cuando menos lo pensé. Que llegaría mi mejor amigo, amigo desde hace ya seis años, que lo consideraba, y aun lo hago…como un hermano para mí, con una de esas sonrisas que desea decir algo a la persona que inspiraba mucho cariño. O sea a mí. Cuando lo vi supe todo desde el inicio. No tenía por que decirme nada, lo supe al verle los ojos brillantes reflejados en sus lentes redondos. _

"**_Se había hecho novio de Evans" _**

_Una muchacha encantadora, con dotes hermosos. Una mujer de las que ya no se encuentra mucho por estos rumbos en el colegio. Bruja brillante y sumisa, solo cuando, pues… no tocan su punto de histeria. _

_Se que no debería sentir nada de esto, ya que como es mi mejor amigo lo quiero y se que por lo más profundo el a mi. Pero… ¿A qué punto para odiar a Evans? ; Ella es mi amiga, espero que me haya considerado como tal. Ustedes no saben el dolor que se forma cuando alguien que estimas y que por esa mayoría de tiempo lo has tenido cerca que alguien llegue de la nada a rebatarmelo en un solo segundo a pesar de los años. Que se lleve a tu mejor amigo de tu lado, por ese periodo de tiempo, así sea largo o corto._

_Se que el mundo da vueltas, todo cambia, pero… ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme a mi y tan rápido? ¿Por qué ella tuvo que venir y rebatarmelo de mis brazos? _

_No odio a Evans, pues la quiero y se que cuidara de el, así como el de ella; pero… créanme cuando digo que desde el momento que ella le dice un **SI** a la declaración, es **SI** a la separación de una amistad, la separación de tu mejor amigo. _

_Yo siempre les deseare lo mejor a ambos, pero no debo entrometerme, ya que no hay espacio para uno extra más. En una relación siempre es de dos, uno más y el vaso se riega por completo. Cuando uno se enamora deja a sus amigos a un lado para amar al que tiene a su lado. En este caso, es Lily Evans. Para James, ella es su mundo ahora, y la de ella es James Potter. _

"_**Mi mejor amigo"**_

_Hoy es un día estúpido. Escribir es lo único que se me provoca en estos momentos. No puedo contarle esto a nadie, pues nadie me entendería en estos momentos ni nunca. Ni a mi madre, ya que ella es una histérica que solo le preocupa el bienestar de su familia y su hijo, mi padre, ni hablar a ese ni lo veo ni me interesa en ahora. Jamás tuve una excelente relación con el después de todo. Y Regulus, siempre pensé que era especial, pero es igual que mi madre y esa sarta de narices alzadas. Por esa razón me tienen aquí hablando conmigo mismo. Nadie sabe como me siento, ni lo que me molesta. Solo basta fingir una sonrisa como la de toda la vida, y es mejor ahora que están ellos y los demás. Es mejor fingir que mostrar la verdad que puede ser rotundamente dañina para la pareja. Lo mejor, es mostrar una sonrisa en ves de una tristeza en mis labios. _

_Este sentimiento es horrible, ganas de matarla no me hacen falta, sinceramente, comienzo hartarme de mi vida. Creo que es hora de volver a lo mismo de toda la vida. Volver a sonreír con esa sonrisa demasiado Falsa, tan hipócrita de mi parte. _

_Con dolor de cabeza, enojado ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Solo, tocar sonreírle a la vida, tan hipócritamente como lo hacía antes la mayoría de tiempo. _

_Les deseo lo mejor **James & Lily** , Pero ahora…No deseo verles la cara a ninguno de los dos. Aunque eso, será imposible por parte de mía, al ver a James._

_Se preguntara ¿Por qué estoy así, si es que yo siendo como soy he salido con varias? Pues aquí la respuesta del millón: _

_Ninguna era una relación como lo es el de James y Lily, y ahora tengo que **YO **aguantar a los tórtolos en mi cara. Ella se robo a mi mejor amigo y eso jamás se lo perdonare. _

Al terminar de escribir una lágrima resbala de sus ojos azules oscuros por sus mejillas ligeramente rojas de su ahora pálida piel. Este cae a la hoja del libro. El viento soplaba haciendo revolver sus cabellos negros, lacios y largos por su rostro. Eran tan normal sentir una tristeza por un ser que aprecias y que a otra persona de un día a otro se lo lleve de tu lado. Es tan normal que la otra persona tenga una vida y este no siempre este a tu lado. Sirius aprendió que nada en esta vida es solo juegos y niñerías. Al pasar de los tiempos como estudiante aprendió mucho, y ahora; que un ser que por fin aprendió a querer se le escapo de sus manos y va a brazos y manos de de otra. Todo esto con la misma llegada del invierno al castillo y sus alrededores, un comienzo para Sirius muy doloroso. Pronto llegara navidad, así como pronto llegaría el comienzo de la todas las verdades para el. Al mismo segundo las pisadas se dejaron escuchar fuera de la habitación luego, el sonido de una manija abriéndose lentamente. De su exterior una cabeza castaña se deja ver seguido de unos ojos color miel intensos. Era Remus J. Lupin. Este se había preocupado estos días por la reacción de su amigo Sirius al enterarse de la nueva relación que ya se dejaba conocer por todas las casas del colegio.

-¿Puedo entrar?- Pregunto el joven sin sacar ni meter ni un cm. de la puerta de madera.

Una movida de cabeza en forma de afirmación fue todo lo que puedo obtener Remus departe de Sirius. A paso lento sin dejar su mirada del moreno, se acerco hacia el. Al llegar poso sus manos por encima de los hombros del otro.

Sirius al sentir las manos calientes y tibias por encima de su túnica negra dejó escapar un quejido de su interior comenzando a llorar a mares encima del escritorio que se encontraba frente a la ventana. Remus se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Sirius, tanto así que se inclino levemente para abrazarlo en una forma delicada y fraternal, Los gemidos ahogados mezclados con los llantos de Sirius era un puñal aun más fuerte para el licántropo, que también contenía sus lagrimas al no saber como cual ni el porque de su reacción tan melancólica. Un último quejido alerto a Remus a soltarlo de apoco para que este pueda incorporarse nuevamente en la silla de madera cual estaba sentado. Pasó su antebrazo izquierdo retirando los residuos de lágrimas que había botado sus ojos, ahora hinchados y rojos. Otro ligero dolor de cabeza se formo en ella, tomando con sus palmas, oprimiéndolos ligeramente su sien. Unos cm. más a la derecha estaba Lupin que no dejaba de verlo con una expresión preocupada y a la vez triste.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?-Pregunto el moreno que ahora había cambiado su rostro de melancolía a uno serio y prepotente.- No veo la razón para que estés aquí a mi lado Remus.

-Pues, no tienes por que responderme de esa manera un poco, brusca Sirius. Solo vine por que me habías preocupado en el desayuno-Este dio un ligero suspiro y volteo sus ojos a la ventana mirando como la nieve comenzaba a caer y acumularse en los filos de los vidrios, dejando un color blanco apoderarse de el, al mismo segundo volteo nuevamente su rostro para dirigir su mirada a Sirius.- Toda esta semana has estado así de decaído, y se que tus ojos no mientes, pues haz tenido ganas de llorar ese día.

Solo un Bufido escapo de sus labios, para ponerse de pie y dejar a Lupin solo en la habitación. Este había salido a paso rápido para llegar al salón principal de su casa, y ¿Para qué? Para verlos ahí, James y Lily sentados en el sofá cerca de la chimenea. Rápidamente se detuvo y no dejo de verlos. Sintió un golpecillo en su espalda, Remus que había bajado corriendo para alcanzarlo no se dio cuenta cuando choco con el.

James, se veía radiante frente a los ojos de la pelirroja, esta le sonreía de una manera tan encantadora que hasta el mismo Peter al verla, sonreía por inercia propia. De los ojos de James se dejaban ver una chispa de hermosura y de ella unos totalmente iguales. Un jalón de su túnica a un costado derecho lo despertó de inmediato, ladeando su cabeza a dicha dirección para ver a los ojos de Remus.

-Déjalos, esto no esta bien para ti. Sirius…

Sin escucharlo más, corrió hacia la salida de la sala dejando a remus preocupado y con culpa, a pesar de no tener nada de esta.

_-Todo esta escrito Sirius, y ahora James encontró lo que quiere para su vida, y créeme tu no estas en ese libro, por lo menos, no por ahora. Por que los amores van y vienen, pero la amistad dura toda la vida. Solo aprende a esperar Sirius, y veras como todo pasara de una manera rápida_.- Pensó el licántropo sin dejar de ver el retrato cerrarse por completo.

_CONTINUARA…_


End file.
